


Waking Up

by Emma_S18



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Amnesia, Caring, Confusion, F/F, Friendship, Help, Hurt/Comfort, Kalex, Love, POV Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_S18/pseuds/Emma_S18
Summary: Post 3x09 - Kara wakes up from her coma after her fight with Reign. Something is wrong with her. It's a confusing time for the blonde superhero. Will she be able to get through this? Can Alex help her fix her problems?





	1. Chapter 1

Looking around I was confused. I had no idea where I was. I tried to think of things I should know, but my mind was completely blank. I didn't understand what was going on. Why couldn't I remember anything? Had someone done something to me? Had I done something to deserve this? I groaned. My head was pounding. Tiredly, I laid back down on the bed.

A little while later a young woman in a lab coat walked into the room. Upon seeing me she smiled widely. "Oh thank god! Kara, you're awake!" she exclaimed happily.

I smiled nervously back at her. Was I supposed to know who she was? At least, now I know my name. Kara. I liked it, but it didn't even sound familiar.

The brunette walked closer towards me. "Have you been awake for long? Why didn't you call me?" Disappointment filled her features.

I looked down and frowned. She seemed to be close to me. Why couldn't I remember who she was?

As I didn't answer her, she started frowning. "Kara? What's wrong? How are you feeling."

"My head hurts," I finally spoke. My throat hurting from dryness.

She gave me a glass of water and scribbled something down on the clipboard she was holding.

"Besides a headache, is there anything else wrong?" the short-haired woman asked sitting down next to me.

"No," I responded hesitantly. She raised an eyebrow at me. "Just confused," I added.

She placed her clipboard down and took one of my hands in her own. "Why confused? Confused about what?" she asked worriedly.

"You," I answered truthfully. "Me," I continued, "well, everything." I sighed and looked at my hands.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kara? What's going on?" the brunette's eyes were wide, the worry was the only clear emotion covering her face.

"I can't," I started, stuttering a bit from frustration, "I can't remember" I tried to tell her.

"You can't remember what happened?" She tried to understand. I shook my head. At least it was partially true. "Oh Kara, you were fighting Reign and next thing I know you're falling. You were falling so fast. I was waiting for you to start flying, but" she shook her head, tears filling her eyes, "you never did. You fell and broke the concrete. You were bleeding and barely breathing. I thought I was losing you, Kara." Her voice sounded desperate and so sad.

A powerful feeling came over me. I didn't understand why but I wanted to hug her; to reassure her. I tried to move but hissed in pain. Pushing through the pain, I pulled her into a tight hug. The woman I had yet to know the name off, started sobbing into my shoulder. "I'm okay," I told her. "I'm here".

As she calmed down, she looked at me with a slight frown. "How are you confused about me?"

I sighed and pulled away from her. I avoid her gaze and an awkward silence fills the air. I seemed to mean a lot to her. How could I tell someone who seemed to care so much about me that I didn't know who they were?

"Kara?" She forced me to look into her worried eyes. "You're scaring me. Please, talk to me?"


	3. Chapter 3

The look in her eyes was making me feel more and more guilty.

"Common, Kara, you know you can tell me anything," she tried to reassure me, but the only thing that accomplished was making me feel worse.

"I can't -" I started, but the tears stopped me from telling her anything else. She pulled me closer once more, not pressuring me to continue.

"Calm down," she whispered. "Everything will be alright. Whatever is bugging you; we can work through it. Together. We can do anything, as long as we do this together."

Her words made me feel slightly better. I calmed down slowly and finally found the courage to talk. "Okay," I told her. "I'm so sorry." She shook her head, letting me know that whatever was wrong, would be okay in the end. "I can't remember anything." I finally admitted. I sighed in relief as if a wave had been lifted from my shoulder. "I don't know who I am; who you are. I don't know where I am or what happened to me." I was rambling.

"Oh Kara," she said, "it'll be okay. She never pulled away from our hug. She just pulled me closer to her.

A moment later, she was sitting next to me, our hands still clutched together. "I'm Alex," she spoke softly. "I'm your adoptive sister," there was hesitance in her voice, but I chose to ignore it. "You were born on Krypton. Your planet died, but your parents managed to save you and your cousin by sending you to earth. That's when you came to live with us. We didn't get along at first, but slowly we got closer. Now you are my best friend." I was listening to her talk about us. It made me sad not to remember her.

"I wish I could remember you," I said sadly. "You sound great."

She smiled at me. "It'll be okay, Kara. We'll get your memory back," she tried to sound confident. "and if we can't, we'll just have to make new memories." She told me with a playful wink at the end.

A small smile appeared on my face. She continued to talk to me about us, about Supergirl, my friends; my life. We talked and laughed until eventually, I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Alex?" I looked at her hesitantly. I wanted to ask her something, but I wasn't sure if I'd seen right. It would be such an embarrassing thing to ask if I was wrong about this.

She looked into my eyes, smiling encouragingly. She made me feel as if I could talk to her about anything; that no matter what I said next, she wouldn't judge me. I smiled back timidly and asked: "How come you seemed to hesitate when you told me we are sisters?"

For a quick second, her eyes went wide. The look of complete surprise and... embarrassment? that washed over her face as soon as the words left my mouth, was gone, masked, almost as soon as it had appeared.

She opened her mouth to talk, but no words came out. She closed it, only to try again a second later.

Suddenly, someone burst into the room. A sigh of relief escaped Alex. I frowned at her, but dropped the subject for now. "Kara! It's so good to see you awake!" The man told me excitedly. I looked at him, before looking at Alex with a questioning look.

"This is your best friend, Winn. He worked with you at CatCo, before transferring here to work in IT," she explained. I nodded understandingly and could see the look of confusion on the man's face from the corner of my eye. Alex then turned her attention to him and said: "It seems that Kara suffers from amnesia." Worry and pain were clear in her voice. Even without my superhearing, I could hear it loud and clear. I decided to take her hand in mine and squeeze softly, reassuringly.

The smile she gave me, reminded me of the conversation that had been interrupted. Maybe this Winn guy, if he really is my best friend, might be able to help me get the answers I need. Before I could ask him though, I needed to get him alone, but I was sure Alex wouldn't leave my side anytime soon.

"Alex?" I asked her, "Could you get me some food, please? I'm kind of hungry and I don't know if I can get up just yet."

"Of course," she answered sweetly, "I'll go get your favorite and you just get some rest."

I nodded and smiled gratefully at her.

Winn was going to follow her out, but I called him back. "Can I ask you something?"


	5. Chapter 5

Winn sat down in the chair next to me and patiently waited for me to ask my question. "Alex was acting weirdly when she told me she is my sister. Is there any particular reason why?"

He chuckled at the question and nodded without hesitation. "I can think of a reason," he smiled at me knowingly, but that just made me more confused.

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?" I asked him impatiently.

He rolled his eyes at my comment. "She never actually told me, but it's just so clear to see whenever the two of you are together. Kara, I'm pretty sure your "sister" is in love with you."

My eyes widened. "Isn't that weird though" I frowned. I couldn't deny that she is absolutely gorgeous and so sweet and caring and-

My thoughts were interrupted when Winn spoke up again. "Not really. You aren't really related. I mean, you're from a completely different planet and you only came here when you were 13. Alex was 15, so you didn't even live in the same house for more than a couple of years."

That made sense. "Do you know if I did? Feel the same way, I mean?" I wondered.

He smiled at me and put his hand on my shoulder. "You, Kara, are completely head over heels for her. Even now, without your memory, I can still see it clearly when you think about her; the way you look at her; the way you talk about her. It's obvious!"

I blushed and looked down at my lap. "Should I tell her?" I asked timidly.

"I think that's up to you, but I don't think you'd regret doing it." He told me truthfully.

"Thanks, Winn. I can see why you're my best friend." We both smiled at each other and shared a quick hug.


	6. Chapter 6

It has been a couple of days and I haven't had a chance to talk to Alex alone. It's not that I haven't seen her because she refuses to leave my side. Every time I try to talk to her, someone walks into the room, either Winn, James, J'onn or Eliza walks in and our moment is interrupted.

Today, I finally get to go home. I'm so happy, but something seems to be bothering Alex. She seems uneasy and more worried then she has been the last couple of days. "Alex?" I ask the frowning woman, pacing around while staring at her tablet. The sound of my voice made her jump and almost drop her tablet as she looked up at me with wide eyes. "You okay?" I asked with a teasing smile.

She shook her head and looked down at her tablet once more. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said, trying to convince either me or herself, maybe both of us.

I gave her an unconvinced look and she groaned. "Even without your memories, you know me better than anyone else." I laughed, making a small smile appear on her face. "I'm just worried about you, that's all. You're going home today and I won't be by your side every second of the day. I'm just scared that anything else will happen to you." Tears filled her gorgeous brown eyes. She looked down at her tablet, trying to hide her vulnerabilities.

"Hey," I said, standing up and taking the device from her. I set it down on the bed behind me, before turning back around and grabbing both her hands in mine. "I'm going to be okay." She nodded.

A moment of silence filled the air before I remembered the conversation I had with Winn. "Can we talk about something?" I asked her, biting my lip nervously.

She smiled at me and squeezed my hands comfortingly. "You can talk to me about anything, Kar. I hope you know that." I nodded, but that didn't help my worries. If Winn was wrong about this, I would ruin my relationship with Alex. It would make everything awkward and I don't know if I can handle losing her. The thought alone made me want to cry.

"Oh no!" Alex said, making me look up into her eyes. "Please, don't cry!" She let go of one of my hands to put it on my cheek. "I hate seeing you cry, Kara. Please, tell me what's wrong so I can do everything I can to make it better." Her words were all I needed to convince me that I couldn't lose her even if I wanted to.

"I really don't want to lose you, but I really need to tell you this, because ever since I've talked to Winn about this a few days ago, it's the only thing I've been able to think about. And I know that this will change everything between us, but I'm hoping that Winn and I are right about this, because if we're not I might still lose what we have and I don't know if I'd survive this." I think I was talking in superspeed because Alex was looking at me with wide eyes and a bit of a confused look on your face.

"Kara, calm down, please. And slow down, my god, I barely understood a word you said." She kissed my forehead. "I promise that no matter what you tell me, I'll always be here for you and I'll always love you." She smiled reassuringly at me.

"That's the thing, Alex. I love you too," I smiled at her and then looked down, avoiding her gaze, "but not in a 'I love my sister' way. I love you so much more than that." I closed my eyes, too afraid to see her reaction.


	7. Chapter 7

_"That's the thing, Alex. I love you too," I smiled at her and then looked down, avoiding her gaze, "but not in_ a ' _I love my sister' way. I love you so much more than that." I closed my eyes, too afraid to see her reaction._

The next thing I know, there are soft lips on mine. Knowing that it can only be Alex, I kiss her back with every bit of love I have inside of me. We only pull away from each other when breathing becomes a necessity for Alex. As a Kryptonian I don't need as much oxygen as her. She looked at me with so much hope in her eyes. Biting her lip, she looked into my eyes and asked; "Does that mean that you have your memory back?"

I sighed and broke the eye contact between us. I can't bear to see the look of disappointment that would follow my answer. "I'm sorry," I said, shaking my head no.

"Hey," she said, trying to get my attention back to her. "It's okay! It's not your fault." She tried to reassure me, but I could still see the disappointment in her beautiful brown eyes.

"I still know that I love you though," I tried to get that smile back on her face. "I might not remember anything about my life, but my feelings for you are so pure, so strong, that I know I've been feeling this way for you for a long time." That actually managed to get that smile I wanted to see so badly on her gorgeous face.

"I love you too, Kara." She said while grinning widely. "Does that mean I can take you out on a date?"

The way she was looking at me and biting her bottom lip, I couldn't say no even if I wanted too. "I would love that," I said, giving her a peck.

She showed so much happiness in that moment, I actually thought she was about to do a happy dance. The thought alone made me chuckle, which in turn made a cute frown appear on her face. I shook my head and leaned in to kiss her once more. It's only been a few minutes and I'm already addicted to her kisses.

"How about this Friday?" She asked as she leaned her forehead against mine.

"Friday?" I asked her confused.

She chuckled, "for our date," she explained.

I blushed bright red. How could I have gotten that distracted that I'd already forgotten about her asking me on a date? "Yeah! sure! great! I can't wait!" I internally groaned at myself. Am I always this awkward? It didn't seem to phase her, so I just shrugged it off.

"How about I take you home, right now, we can watch a movie and cuddle?" she suggested. I smiled widely and nodded.

"Lead the way," I said, before adding "cause I have no idea where I'm going" under my breath. I was getting really tired and frustrated of not remembering a thing.


End file.
